Talk:Marisol Lewis/@comment-24275522-20110827222123
Kenna: We all knew they were going downhill. She IS at fault. It takes two people to have an affair. She didn't force KC to cheat. He decided to cheat. But regardless, even if he was to cheat with any girl, why would she let herself be known as "the home wrecker"? She knew he was in a relationship and had a child, and didn't care. She got herself in it. Probably the only reason why she did it was because he's a jock and just wants boys on the sports teams to be popular. Kenna broke up, so stop harping on about it. Both of them have moved on. Marisol and Katie Liking Drew: We all knew she liked him, but he didn't like her. He said she was boring. But she kept pursuing him. For what? You can't FORCE him to like you. You tried so hard to have the same interests as him, but it failed. Maybe if you didn't lie about yourself, you wouldn't come off as "boring". He liked Katie better. Katie was at fault for not saying anything early enough while Marisol was running her mouth. It was practically a one-sided conversation of her giving the orders of cutting off all romantic ties with Drew. Why you mad though? She has the right to date anyone she wants. I don't believe in the "girl code" because it just makes things messier. Her interrupting Katie while she was talking about the election was what started the REALLY bad stuff. She was throwing curve ball insults, so Katie got mad and called her a home wrecker, which is true, but nonetheless unnecessary. She tried to deny it, but failed epically not knowing former home wrecker, Jenna, was in the crowd. Marisol felt the need to get petty revenge and was dropping hints about Katie's bulimia, which is wrong on so many levels. She told Drew, and the WHOLE school. People look upon Katie with a cruel viewpoint on her, when they know lots of people have eating disorders and they haven't experienced it. What does it do? Completely embarrass her, then her bulimia relapses. Is that what Marisol wanted? Obviously not, since she showed some concern which shows that she has SOME feelings and empathy, not just a mean robotic bitch. Marisol feels remorse, drops out of the election, and makes up. What the hell is the problem now? Drew's punk ass can't get over something that happened to someone else. Katie was there for you at your worst, and you were there for her. It's over now. Keep calm and HAVE A FUCKING SEAT SIR! Goddamit, Drew gets on my nerves. It is unfortunate what happened to him and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, but that doesn't make me like him any more or less than before. In my opinion, he is a less favourite character for me, but makes for interesting plots. Now it seems like he's pulling a Marisol and making her choose between her or himself. Such a hypocritical asshole, because he was mad at Marisol for pulling that shit, but he can get away with blackmailing Riley for something as silly as QB1 position. What the hell man? It doesn't matter if he's a complete stranger, or best friend to Riley, it's basically just as bad. Using someone's sexuality as blackmail bait for football. He has the ultimate nerve! Marisol had no business airing out Katie's eating disorder, and Drew had no business airing out Riley's sexuality if he wanted it to be disclosed information. Well that was long! Sorry for taking up the whole page, but please be respectful and not total bitch when you reply.